


When Charity asked the question

by LisaHill



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaHill/pseuds/LisaHill
Summary: There are some amazing writers in this fandom - my very small contribution.  I love this pairing.  Hope this brings a smile to someone's face.Charity and Vanessa, morning domesticity!





	When Charity asked the question

When Charity asked the question.

Vanessa tightened the towel around her as she stepped out of the bathroom. It was early, too early really. So early in fact that Moses hadn’t even stirred. She paused by his bedroom door unable to just walk past. He was flat on his back one arm flung above his head and the other one by his side clutched elephant. ‘Poor old elephant’ she thought ‘half the time he’s dragged along the floor and the other half he’s in Moz’s mouth’. She pulled the door to again and padded down the corridor. It was chilly upstairs in the Woolpack, it was very much Autumn now and you could tell!  
As quietly as she could she pushed the door open to their, no Charity’s room, fully expecting to see a lump under the duvet as the only evidence of Charity’s existence. To her surprise not only was Charity awake but she was sat up with the previous day’s paper folded in front of her as she tapped her teeth with a pen.  
“Tea’s there babe.” Charity pointed towards the dressing table where a mug sat waiting.  
“You’re up”  
“So it would seem.” Charity wryly responded as she took a sip of her own brew. “Type of antelope, 4 letters.”  
“Sorry love, I tried to slip out as quietly as I could. Mmmm Oryx?” Vanessa turned towards the mirror and poured some moisturiser into her palm.  
“Brill thank you, stupid name for an animal, having a vet for a girlfriend has its advantages.” Vanessa looked into the mirror in time to catch Charity’s wink and broad smile. “I don’t mind, I’ve got some stock checking to do anyway. Why are you up so bloody early anyway? Last I checked the surgery opened after dawn.” Vanessa rolled her eyes and span back around casting her eyes around for clothes.  
“I promised Tracey and Johnny that I’d be there for breakfast. Did I leave….”  
“My underwear drawer.” Charity pointed with her biro. “You could have brought Johnny over, Moz loves it when he stays.”  
Vanessa rummaged around and triumphantly span a pair of her knickers around her finger before sitting down on the edge of the bed to pull them on followed by her jeans.  
“I know, I know but it was a bit last minute wasn’t it? Didn’t know I’d be staying , didn’t know you’d be back from the hospital, didn’t know if you’d want me to stay.” Vanessa hooked her bra and turned to face Charity with a shrug and a small smile. Charity placed the paper down, head cocked slightly to the side.  
“I always want you with me.” Vanessa knelt on the bed and took Charity’s face between her hands. She kissed her quickly, pulling back as Charity chased her lips.  
“And I’ll never tire of hearing that but we both know you occasionally need your own space.” Vanessa looked around “Now where’s my top?” Charity slumped back against the pillows.  
“No idea, you pulled that off and tossed it somewhere, not my fault this time.” Vanessa flung her hands in the air and began wandering around the room. “Just wear something of mine Ness, I mean it’ll bury you but you’re only going across the way.”  
Vanessa was now on her knees looking under the bed wondering how a long sleeved t shirt could have gone missing in a matter of hours.  
“Aha! Got it, thank you for your help.” She pulled it on and sat back down at the dressing table, maybe it was only Tracey and Johnny but she couldn’t go out with her hair in such a state. Charity smiled and sipped from her cup of tea.  
“You denied me a towel drop, don’t think I didn’t notice that. You get no help from me Woodfield. I made you a tea.” Vanessa had to admit, as irritated as she was, it was moments like this that cut right into her. She’s aware that she’s not the only person Charity has made tea for, not the only one who’s had tea brought to them in bed by the enigmatic Charity Dingle but it still feels like it means so much.  
“Aye you did and it’s a good cup as well. Er hairbrush?” She looked around the dressing table not spotting it, “Charity!  
“What? Oh sorry babe er is it in my handbag?”  
“Which is where?”  
“Downstairs.”  
“Give me strength!” Vanessa dashed through the door before Charity could say anything. Draining the last of her tea, Charity discarded the now finished crossword and pondered her next move. It was becoming patently obvious what the problem was the decision now was what to do about it. Vanessa’s head popped back around the door.  
“I’m sorry that was a bit unnecessary.” Charity shook her head, bless her Vanessa actually looked sheepish.  
“It’s early babe and you can’t find your things, it’s ok. Hey use some of that posh finishing stuff you bought for me.” Vanessa nodded and turned towards the mirror running the finishing cream through her hair with her finger tips.  
“It’s not working too well anymore is it?” Vanessa’s eyed widened and met Charity’s in the mirror. “Not us you daft mare.” Charity laughed answering Vanessa’s unasked question. “I mean you, me and our living arrangements.” Vanessa could swear that her heart had just stopped. She didn’t move, but continued to look at Charity in the mirror. It was only just over a year since their first kiss in the cellar, they had come so far but Vanessa knew conversations like this still did not come easily. In some ways looking at her in the mirror was perfect. Eye contact without actual eye contact. She ran the hairbrush through her hair.  
“You could say that but it is what it is. I’m just grouchy this morning.”  
“Same way I’m grouchy when I’m at yours and I realise I haven’t got something.”  
“Hardly! Took you months to admit you needed a toothbrush at mine.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Charity looked up and took a deep breath. Vanessa paused and turned slightly. It wasn’t like before when she worried Charity was going to bolt. She had to keep reminding herself that it was Charity who said ‘I love you first’. She just knew that she still had to sometimes wait. She watched silently as her girlfriend seemed to gather her thoughts. She flung her long legs out of bed and walked around to sit on the edge, behind Vanessa.  
“I would rather wake up every morning, with you and all my things.” She wrapped her arms around Vanessa’s shoulders and pressed her lips to her neck. “Ness, I don’t want you in a strop because you can’t find something. I don’t want you leaving early because you’re going home to Johnny. Where we are should be home.” Charity rested her head on Vanessa’s shoulder and looked at her in the mirror. “Oh no you are not crying, not until you’ve said something!” Vanessa swiped a couple of errant tears away and rested her hands on Charity’s forearms which were across her body.  
“Are you sure? I mean there’s a lot still going on and…”  
“Babe I hate to break it to you but when has there ever been ‘nothing’ going on.” She sighed and pressed her lips to the side of Vanessa’s head. “It’s ok if you’re not sure, I mean it’s not just us to think about is it.” Vanessa turned in the circle of Charity’s arms and flung her own arms around her.  
“No, no I mean yes.” Charity raised an eyebrow and waited for Vanessa to sort her words out. “We would love to live with you, of course we would!”  
“Good, that’s good. Obviously me being me I haven’t got anything planned for after you said yes to that question. We can chat about the details maybe when the sun’s actually up and you’re not in a rush yeah?”  
“Oh god! I’m late! Yes, yes we’ll chat later.” Vanessa flung herself forward so Charity fell back on to the bed with Vanessa following after.  
“Umph, steady on babe, not as young as we’d like to think!”  
“I love you!” Vanessa looked into her eyes and beamed. Charity loved when she was the cause of Vanessa’s happiness. It still sometimes took her by surprise that she was capable of causing such joy in another human being. She was enjoying the small kisses Vanessa was bestowing on her before they were over too quickly. “I’m sorry, I do have to go. Won’t be long before Johnny is up.” She clambered off Charity and shook her head. “You’re not going to get to have all the big declarations you know.” Charity lifted herself up on her elbows.  
“What can I say babe, I’m growing. Not many more declarations left is there?”  
“Oh Charity, I’ll make a Woodfield of you yet.” Vanessa winked and slung her bag over her shoulder. She wiggled her fingers at Charity and headed towards the door. “Hey sling some clothes on and grab Moz. I’ll make pancakes.” She blew Charity a kiss and headed out of the door. Charity sat up and shook her head. How come she had asked the big question but still felt like hurricane Vanessa had picked her up and shook her to her core?  
“Mummy!” Charity hauled herself up.  
“Mornin babe, how do pancakes at Ness’s sound?”


End file.
